


...that I have greatly sinned

by Amnezyna



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Drama, M/M, Religion, Slash, Stendan
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnezyna/pseuds/Amnezyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Брендан давно не был в церкви и считает свои грехи собственными чётками боли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...that I have greatly sinned

\- Confíteor Deo omnipoténti…  
\- Исповедую перед Богом Всемогущим…  
Брендан Брэди надевает на руку выше запястья цепь, которая всегда обвивает его шею, и закручивает её. Брендан делает на цепи петлю и боком вставляет в неё массивный серебряный крест, никогда не покидающий его груди – никогда, кроме этих моментов. 

Крест делает несколько оборотов, подчиняясь пальцам Брендана, цепь врезается в кожу. Брендан смотрит прямо перед собой, его губы шевелятся, повторяя слова молитвы, которую следует произносить не в одиночестве, но в церкви, перед богом и миром. Но Брендан давно не был в церкви, и считает грехи собственными чётками боли.

\- …vobis, fratres, quia peccávi nimis …  
\- ...и перед вами, братья и сёстры, что много я согрешил…

Крест поворачивается вокруг своей оси, на коже проступает белая полоса. 

\- Я не понимаю, Брендан, - говорит Стивен. – Я правда не понимаю, почему я до сих пор здесь.  
Брендан лежит на кровати, из одежды на нём – только небрежно наброшенный поперёк торса угол одеяла. Ему хорошо и спокойно – было несколько секунд назад, пока Стивен, чёртов Стивен не разомкнул опять свои хорошенькие губки и не начал говорить. О том же самом.  
\- Стивен, - Брендан говорит медленно, но если Стивен не оглох после недавнего оргазма на оба уха, то он не может не слышать низкого рыка в его голосе, - ты опять слишком много говоришь.  
\- Зато ты, Брендан, говоришь слишком мало, - Стивен стоит над ним, скрестив на груди свои худые мальчишеские руки, которые Брендан может заломить ему за спину одним движением – или сломать, если понадобится.  
\- Ты всегда затыкаешь мне рот. Послушай хоть раз. Я не хочу…  
\- Стивен, - Брендан повышает голос самую малость, на сотую, может, тысячную тона – но эта тысячная заставляла даже самых дерзких парней в Белфасте сбрасывать обороты. – Стивен, я сказал тебе, что ты слишком много говоришь.  
Стивен – не дерзкий парень из Белфаста, в этом его беда и его счастье. Счастье – потому что он нравится Брендану именно таким: несмелым, неуверенным. Слабым. Стивена легко подавить, легко напугать. Он до сих пор отшатывается от Брендана, когда тот подходит к нему слишком близко и наклоняется, глядя прямо в глаза. Брендана это забавляет. Но никому, даже себе, даже сейчас, он не признается, что в глубине души страх Стивена ранит его.  
\- Нет, Брендан. Ты выслушаешь меня, - Стивен выставляет вперёд палец, направляя его прямо в лицо Брендану.  
Брендану смешно. И он смеётся, глядя на взъерошенного, полного решимости, сверкающего глазами Стивена, который, кажется, сейчас расплачется от переполняющих его эмоций.  
\- Ты выслушаешь меня, потому что мне надоело, Брендан. Ты каждый раз говоришь мне, что делать, а я слушаю тебя. Я не задаю вопросов, потому что ты мне запрещаешь. Я не могу взять тебя за руку, когда мне хочется, не могу поцеловать тебя. Да я даже не могу назвать тебя по имени, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил и не усомнился в твоей репутации!  
Смех Брендана становится громче.  
\- Чего ты хочешь, Стивен?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал обращаться со мной, как будто я – грязь, к которой ты боишься прикоснуться на людях! Ты такой же, как и я! Признай это!  
Брендан вскакивает с постели. Это мгновение почти неразличимо – вот он лежал, сотрясаясь от хохота, - и вот он, совершенно обнажённый, нависает над Стивеном, и в его голубых глазах такая ярость, что тот оступает к стене и прижимается к ней спиной, втягивает голову в плечи, как перед ударом. Руки Брендана упираются в стену справа и слева от него, захлопывая в живой капкан.  
\- Я – не – такой – как - ты! – чеканит Брендан, выдыхая каждое слово в лицо Стивена. – Не смей сравнивать меня с собой, ты, маленький ублюдочный педик!  
Стивен трясётся ещё секунду, а потом вскидывает взгляд и плечом толкает руку Брендана. Толкает ещё раз, и ещё раз– и Брендан, всё так же глядя на него, убирает руку.  
Стивен молча собирает с пола свои вещи, так же молча надевает джинсы, футболку, кофту, набрасывает куртку. Брендан следит за ним через плечо, по-прежнему упираясь в стену левой рукой.  
Стивен захлопывает за собой дверь, и следом кулак Брендана тяжело ухает в стену. Ещё раз. И ещё раз. 

А вечером Брендан заворачивает крест лишними тремя оборотами, произнося:

-… cogitatióne, verbo…  
…согрешил я мыслью, словом…

Белая полоса под цепью багровеет, но Брендан не смотрит на неё, продолжая размеренно читать. 

-… ópere, et omission…  
…делом и неисполнением долга…

Он не гей. Он не грёбаный педик. Не заднеприводный. Не педераст. Не голубой. Не ублюдочный педрила. Он повторяет это про себя, вгоняя каждое слово в распростёртого под ним Стивена. 

Не гей. Движение – и Стивен открывает глаза и смотрит на него.

Не педик. Ещё одно движение – Стивен выгибается, обхватывая его руками. 

Не заднеприводный. Он резко входит в податливое тело, сжимает тонкую кожу, зная, что останутся синяки, но ему нужно. Ему нужно знать, что он не педераст. Не голубой. Не педрила. Просто он не может без этого мальчишки с кривой неуверенной улыбкой и слишком светлыми глазами. Именно без него и только без него. Но он не гей. 

Стивен тянется к нему, и Брендан целует его – жадно, мокро, царапая жёсткой щетиной, это не поцелуй – это укус, пожирание, он вбирает в себя Стивена, мальчика, который слишком много говорит, слишком громко думает и слишком глубоко сидит у Брендана в мыслях и сердце. Он хочет поглотить его. Сделать частью себя. 

Может быть, тогда Брендан Брэди вновь станет цельным. 

А пока он поворачивает крест, и из-под прорванной кожи проступают прозрачные капли сукровицы. 

\- …mea culpa, mea maxima culpa.

Вина, тяжкая, но не единственная его вина. Он запрещает себе думать о Стивене, но даже изнуряя себя очередным лишним десятком упражнений в спортзале, с трудом удерживая над головой железо, он видит перед собой русую чёлку, постоянно спадающую на лоб, и чувствует, как по телу катятся жаркие волны – не от напряжения, а от похоти. Он запрещает себе смотреть в его сторону, но не может отвести взгляда, напряжённый и яростный, как залегший в засаде дикий зверь, ежесекундно готовый перемахнуть через барную стойку и изувечить любого, кто посмотрел на него слишком вольно. Стивен должен принадлежать только ему. Стивен - его грех. 

\- Ideo precor beátam Maríam semper Vírginem, omnes angelos et sanctos et vos, fratres, oráre pro me ad Dóminum Deum nostrum.  
\- Поэтому прошу Блаженную Приснодеву Марию, всех ангелов и святых и вас, братья и сестры, молиться обо мне Господу Богу нашему.

За Брендана Брэди некому молиться, кроме него самого, и епитимью на себя он налагает сам. Он сматывает с мгновенно наливающегося кровью рубца цепь, благоговейно целует крест и вешает его на шею. 

Брендан надевает рубашку и пиджак, скрывая следы своего покаяния. Оно – только для него самого и для господа бога. Это их дело. 

А следующим вечером, когда он опрокидывает Стивена на диван, тот вдруг берёт его за руку, аккуратно ведёт по коже чуть ниже пурпурно-красной полосы, внимательно смотрит и хмурит светлые брови.  
\- Брендан, что это?  
Брендан выдёргивает руку и кладёт ладонь Стивену на шею – притягивая и одновременно не давая приблизиться к себе. Крест на шее Брендана раскачивается всё сильнее, задевая лицо Стивена.  
\- Ничего из того, о чём тебе нужно знать.  
\- Но…  
Брендан прикасается большим пальцем к его губам и с усилием проводит по ним справа налево, словно стирая улыбку.  
\- Тшшшш. Молчи, Стивен.  
Он наклоняется к нему за поцелуем, и знает, что Стивен не сможет смолчать. 

А это значит, что утром Брендан Брэди повернёт крест лишних семь раз и вновь наденет рубашку с длинным рукавом.


End file.
